There are many devices, such as a paint spray systems, pressure washers, or conventional garden hoses, that incorporate a hose segment and spray nozzle for supplying material to be sprayed. Oftentimes, the operator of a spray device can conveniently stand on the ground or another relatively flat, stable surface while maneuvering the hose and spray nozzle to accomplish a specific task. However, there are other times when the operator of a spray device must climb and balance on a ladder while using the spray device.
For example, when the operator of a paint spray device desires to spray paint a house, particularly the portions of the house which are above the operator's shoulders, the operator of the paint spray system must typically use one of his hands to climb and balance on a ladder that is placed adjacent the house, while using the other hand to grasp and manipulate the hose and nozzle of the spray device to achieve the desired paint coverage. Additionally, movement of the sprayed product, e.g. paint, through the incorporated hose, as well as the pressure developed in the hose by the spray device can cause the hose, in some extreme cases to violently vibrate, and in other less extreme cases to vibrate enough to cause discomfort in the operator due to muscle and joint fatigue, and apprehension in the operator due to the tendency of the hose to cause the operator to lose his balance and potentially fall from the ladder.